new shoes
by jillsbkansas
Summary: someone has new shoes and wants to show them off. pure fluff ensues. 1st attempt at M rated romance not my normal way of writing, no angst. hope you enjoy EC lovers. written after I watched In The Wind.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note - This is not my usual style of writing, I prefer drama and angst set amongst the tales of passion, but after watching In The Wind and seeing Calleigh's high heels in the hallway, I was inspired. Pure adult rated fluff for EC all the way. Hope you enjoy.

Plus I don't own CSI or any of it's characters, but wish I did own the very delicious Adam Rodriguez.

It was Friday night and Eric was heading in through the front door on his way back from work to spend some quality time with Calleigh. She had been off that day and although they had been texting and calling, he had missed her terribly.

"Hey you." Calleigh called out as she heard him enter the living room walking towards him.

"Hey." Eric approached her and as they met, he kissed her gently on the lips.

"How's your day been?" Calleigh asked thinking he looked tired and the calls earlier made it sound as though it had been tough as the kiss ended and stroked his arm.

"Long, especially without you there." Eric replied wearily as he stood there looking into her eyes.

"Well you have me all to yourself all weekend." Calleigh smiled thinking of her plans.

"Sounds good to me. Did you enjoy yourself today?" Eric asked thinking of what she told him she would be up to on her day off.

"Yes, it was a great stress reliever." Calleigh replied thinking of her new purchases. "I managed to get a couple of things for you too."

"Oh really? I can't wait to see them." Eric smiled and then headed to the couch and sat down heavily with the weight of the day.

"I will go and get them to show you. Wait here." Calleigh smirked.

"Okay." Eric replied glad not to have to move and watching Calleigh skip off to the bedroom to get her purchases. He flicked on the stereo to soft music and sat waiting for her.

"Where is she?" He thought ten minutes later. Just then he heard movement from the doorway and was surprised. "Calleigh?"

"Hope you like your new gifts." Calleigh strutted into the room in the highest high heels he had seen her wear. They were black and strappy with a stilletto heel making her legs look as though they reached on forever.

"mmm hmm" was all Eric could manage to get out as she neared him and he let his eyes wonder further up her body. He lays his eyes on the lacy black underwear with a purple trim she had added and wanted to get his hands on her.

"Is that it?" Calleigh laughed as she hovered just of reach of his hands. She turned from side to side looking down her sides. "Don't you like them?"

"Like isn't the word" Eric somehow managed to get out with his voice thick with arousal. "Come here." He gestured towards her and led her to the couch where she sat on his lap.

"Yes I can understand that now. Eric Delko speechless for the first time in his life." She replied saucily as she squirmed on his lap and licked her lips seductively.

"Only you can do that to me, you're amazing." He said on a sigh as the rubbing against his groin was causing a uncomfortable friction in his jeans.

"Should we take this somewhere more comfortable?" Calleigh said in a breathy whisper and stood looking behind her on the way to the bedroom.

"Certainly. Whatever you wish." Eric was thinking she could lead him to hell in those shoes and he would glad follow. He couldn't wait for what lay ahead.

They made it down the hallway with Calleigh leading him by the hand ever so gently, but there was an urgency to it. Her heels clicking along the way.

She led him to the bed where they undressed each other between stealing kisses from each other. Hands wandering over the parts the departed clothing led them to discover. Eric annointed her neck and shoulder with a delicate kiss, trying to keep control over what she and the shoes had done to him making it want to last.

When they were completely naked, apart from Calleigh's new shoes, which had always been a fantasy for Eric, he lay her down on the bed. He started kisses from her lips, down past her neck and made his way to where he knew she loved him to be.

"Mmm" was all Calleigh managed to vocalise in pure joy and squirmed beneath wanting for him to continue his ministrations.

"You taste so sweet. I love you Calleigh." Eric whispered as he looked up at the smile on her face from the attention he was laving on her nipples, which as a reward for his efforts had become hard, much like his own body was enduring oh so painfully.

"Oh, mmm I love you too." She managed to gasp as jolts of electricity were spreading throughout her body from the top of her head to the tips of her toes, then making their way up again to settle in her womb she started to feel clench.

After paying attention to both rosebud of her nipple, which were now shiny and red, Eric worked his way down again. He reached her bellybutton and swirled his tongue around it, before planting a kiss either side of it.

"Eric. I need you, please..." Calleigh begged just about over a strangled whisper.

"Not long now baby, you have no idea what those heels are doing to me. I want to say thank you." Eric replied smiling to himself at the sound of her begging for him.

He moved down the bed so that he was kissing her calf and down to her shoe. He picked up each foot and looked at the heels that drove him so crazy and kissed each ankle above the strap. He then made his way back up her leg towards where she wanted him the most. He could see the evidence of her arousal, He didn't have to be a CSI to see it.

"Eric I can't last much longer, I need you inside of me. Please." Calleigh managed to get out between her panting breaths.

"Patience, patience." Eric scolded jokingly with a smile in his voice.

He reached the point where she wanted him most and took a deep breath of her most intimate scent. This mixed with the unique scents radiating from their bodies was intoxicating. He kissed the inside of each thigh and stroked around her sensitive area with an almost steady finger feeling her juices already there waiting for him.

When he heard a whimper from Calleigh, as she was unable to complete a comprehempable sentence at the moment, he knew she was enjoying this as much as he was. He gently pushed one of his fingers inside her folds and groaned with pleasure as it sunk in and she accepted him. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss on her chest.

Calleigh moved her body closer to him wanting more and if she could just have it, she would fall over the precipice she was currently teatering on to pure oblivion.

"Do you like that? How about some more?" Eric asked seductively as he entered another finger into her and started to move them back and to, whilst Calleigh lifted her hips off the bed seeking more from him.

"Yes." was all that Calleigh managed to squeak out of her drying mouth.

"Okay, what about if I do this?" Eric asked as he once again leaned forward and started to suck at her nipple. He couldn't contain a shudder as she groaned wantonly under him. He continued to suck until he could feel her clench around his fingers and started to shudder herself and her whole back arched off the bed like a taut violin bow waiting to be played.

"Eric, I need you inside me NOW!" Calleigh literally shouted as she came down from her climax.

"My pleasure." Eric replied as she manouvered around on the bed so that she was on her hands on knees. She didn't want slow and meaningful, after all the tension of the build up, she wanted it fast and hard.

Eric got off the bed and positioned himself behind her stood on the floor. He stroked his hand along her hair, down her back and onto her rear. He was so excited as he parted her legs and her heels went either side of his. He moved his hand down to her sensitive part and parted the folds and stroked feeling her readiness for him.

"Now, please." Calleigh begged not being able to stand his ministrations any longer.

Eric moved his hand out of the way and grasped hold of her hip with one hand and used the other to guide himself towards her. He stopped and rubbed his bulbous end along her damp opening teasing her one last time. After a pause, he entered gently at first, then thrust his whole length into her on a groan.

"God you feel so good." Calleigh managed to get out once she accustomed again to his size. Yes they had done this several times, but sometimes his size surprised her. She was glad that she was well lubricated.

"So do you. I'm sorry Calleigh, but..." He started thrusting faster as he held with one hand onto her right breast and the other on her hip for leverage.

"Don't be." Calleigh panted as she rocked back onto his hard length in an age old rythm. Her hair cascaded down over her shoulders and veiled her face.

Eric carried on thrusting and loved how Calleigh managed to meet each one. He could feel the tension building within him. Although he wanted this to last longer he knew it wouldn't, because he was too excited at the feel of her around him and the soft sounds she was making.

"Cum for me baby. Let me here it." Eric requested in an endearing yet sexy voice, almost a growel in it.

"I'm so close." Calleigh said and then squeaked as he moved his hand from her breast to her core and fingered her clit. She almost flopped forward onto the bed as her arms gave out, but Eric's hands managed to stop her.

"That's it baby." Eric goaded her on wanting to feel her deep contracting muscles around his length to help him finish his own climax he was dangling dangerously on the edge of.

"Ughhhh. Yes Eric." Calleigh grunted as their movements got more frantic and urgent. She knew he was close and wanted to cum together.

Eric carried on his thrusting into her and felt his stomach muscles tighten and his ball sac. He thrust into her once, twice and she shattered around him. That was it, he couldn't contain it anymore. He spilled his seed into her.

They were unprotected, but this was a debate they had what seemed a life time ago, when they started making plans with each other. They knew it wasn't just about sex, this was a long term comittment.

"Calleigh." Eric got out on a heavy groan as he felt himself emptying into her and her muscles twitching around him as they then both stilled.

Calleigh let him remove himself from her and turned around on the bed and he lowered down to her height. They kissed a long kiss, no other words needed.

"Oh no." Eric complained as the kiss stopped and she bent down to take her heels off her feet so that she could go and have a shower.

Calleigh gave him a quick kiss, stood up off the bed and stalked towards the ensuite bathroom. She looked over the shower.

"Are you not going to join me?" Calleigh asked in surprise looking at his dejected face, which was pointed towards the floor.

"Certainly, thought you would never ask." Eric replied mischeviously as he lifted his head up and looked into her emerald eyes. Who would not?

"Good." Calleigh replied with a smile like a tempting siren and held out her hand to him and he stood up and headed towards the bathroom.

"This must be what it must be like to be led to hell." Eric thought slightly out loud.

"What?" Calleigh stopped and turned to ask him.

"Nothing." Eric smiled and stepped into the bathroom with her.

Author's note - this is not the end, as people often say for every action there is a reaction. There will be another story as a follow up to this one. Hope you enjoyed it. Read and review please. Thank you.


	2. learning to walk in new shoes

Chapter 2

Thanks for the lovely reviews, I am glad you enjoyed it and has inspired me to write further chapters. Have an idea how this is going to progress, a lot further than I thought it would. Hope you enjoy the new installment/s.

===================================================================== "A human being is part of a whole, called by us the Universe, a part limited in time and space. He experiences himself, his thoughts and feelings, as something seperated from the rest a kind of optical delusion of his consciousness. This delusion is a kind of prison for us, restricting us to our personal desires and to affection for a few persons nearest to us. Our task must be to free ourselves from this prison by widening our circles of compassion to embrace all living creatures and the whole of naure in it's beauty." Albert Einstein

Learning to walk in new shoes - you totter along, stumble and hopefully if you do fall, someone will be there to catch you.

Calleigh sat in her doctor's office waiting room in a surprisingly comfy seat looking around at the magazines she couldn't concentrate on enough to read, magnolia walls and cheerful calming pictures on the wall. Her appointment was in 5 minutes.

"Claire Morgan please" a nurse called out as she walked into the waiting room and headed back the way she came in once she saw the relevant person starting to make her way over.

Calleigh sat and watched as Claire made her way to the door. The room was now empty apart from the ticking clock and the receptionist tapping away on her keyboard.

"What will Eric think?" Calleigh asked herself internally and let out a deep sigh. Yes they had discussed this, but reality is a whole different kettle of fish.

"Calleigh Dus...qeyne?" another nurse came out and attempted to pronounce her surname. It appears she was new.

Calleigh stood up and smiled at the mispronuntiation and headed towards the door where the nurse stood waiting.

"Right this way." the nurse with red hair led the way down the corridor. Although Calleigh knew where she was going, but liked the personal touch being added.

"Thank you." Calleigh replied and stopped as the nurse stopped and opened the door and let her in.

"Okay, so Dr Jackson will be along shortly to see you. Please take a seat" the nurse requested with a smile and once Calleigh was seated, she headed out of the room.

"I really wish Eric could be here with me" Calleigh said aloud. They were busy at CSI and Horatio couldn't spare both of them. Eric wasn't completely aware of why she was here today. He was concerned, but had been told not to worry.

"Miss Duquesne" Dr Jackson said as he walked into the room.

"Hello Dr Jackson." Calleigh smiled as he sat down and made her feel slightly more at ease and placed his folder on the desk.

"So the big result. Are you ready?" Dr Jackson, although there was a teasing tone to his voice, he knew her well enough that it wouldn't be taken in the wrong way.

"Yes, I'm ready." Calleigh replied in a more confident voice than the way she was feeling inside.

"Well, I'm pleased to say, you are going to be experiencing one of the most beautiful things in the world. You are 7 weeks pregnant. Congratulations." Dr Jackson announced looking at her face to gauge her reaction to the confirmation of the news.

"Thank you so much. Eric will be so pleased. It has taken so much off my mind." Calleigh replied as she thought about the tense wait she had from her first appointment when she went to confirm her suspicions until today they were finally validated.

"Now to the serious side of things and I know with your medical experience you maybe aware of these things, but I have to run through them. Sorry." Dr Jackson smiled at her reaction.

"Okay. I will take any advice and information you can give to me. I want to make sure my baby is healthy." Calleigh replied reverently touching her still very flat stomach.

"Glad to hear it. Now firstly we have to mention your previous medical history regarding the damage to your airways due to the incidents you had at work." Dr Jackson took a more serious tone.

The appointment continued with Dr Jackson giving further advice and writing out scripts for the various vitamins and medications needed both for the pregnancy and ongoing breathing issues.

Calleigh left the office later with the scripts, list of what she can and can't do or handle at work and a broad smile on her face.

She made her way home to prepare to tell Eric the best news she had ever received, besides finding out he loved her as much as she loved him. It was the best feeling.

She fellt giddy at the thought and said aloud "I had better get used to the feeling of the walking in the new shoes of a mother to be" as she walked out of the building and saw two women heading the other way. The first being heavily pregnant and the other leading a small child.

The shone down on her as she made her way to her car and unlocked it. Suddenly as she got in and sat down, she thought how she was going to make the annoucement to Eric. She made a short detour to a small shop near to the doctor's office to make a couple of purchases, including a new pair of shoes.


	3. wearing new shoes in

Chapter 3

Wearing the new shoes in

To make new shoes comfortable, first you have to wear them in

Calleigh pulled into the driveway and stopped. Upon doing so, she glanced over with a mischevious grin at her purchases sat on the passenger seat.

"I sure hope he likes the surprise" Calleigh thought aloud and sighed in contention as she gathered her items, opened the door, got out and headed for the house.

She walked into the house and laid things down where she would want them later. She loved creating surprises for Eric, but this had by far got to the biggest and most meaningful yet.

An hour later, Calleigh was preparing dinner, knowing after a hard shift Eric would be starving. She ensured that everything was perfect leading up the annoucement served with desert.

Just as she was thinking about him, her mobile chirped declaring she had received a text from Eric. For a while she had set a tone on it that was unique for his texts and loved it and set her heart all of a flutter every time.

The text read - Hey baby, I'm setting off from the lab in around 5 minutes. Hope you are okay, I've missed you today. Love you. xx

She quickly replied - I've missed you too, has been quite without you. Hope things weren't too bad. See you soon. Love you too. xx

Calleigh watched as the little envelope disappear showing that the text had been sent and smiled. She hated to send text slang language, yes okay it may be quicker, but she wanted to show that she took the time to care.

Twenty minutes later, Calleigh was putting the finishing touches to everything after getting changed and freshening herself up.

"Here's daddy" announced to the baby as she heard Eric pulling into the driveway. She knew it was early to get attached and the baby couldn't hear her, but it didn't matter.

She heard the latch of the door open and Eric shuffle in and take his shoes off.

"Hey baby" Eric said as he walked into the room and taking his jacket off as he went. "How are you?"

"Hey. I'm good thank you, a little lonely that's all without you all day" Calleigh replied as he reached where she was a laid a gentle kiss on her cheek.

"Well, I'm here now. Let's make the most of it, I've had a really hard day. This smells good, I'm starving" Eric replied hungrily spotting the dinner ready to be served.

"Your favourite. Go sit down and I will serve it up" Calleigh replied caringly seeing the deep furrow of his brow as he thought about something but didn't voice her concern.

"You don't need to ask twice" Eric replied in relief at being home. "Have I got time to shower first?"

"Not really, maybe you can shower after" Calleigh replied mischeviously with a knowing smile on her face.

"Okay" Eric replied as he grabbed a glass of water and headed towards the couch and sat down.

Thirty minutes later, Calleigh and Eric were sat at the dining table and had just finished their main course.

"Okay time for desert" Calleigh announced and stood up to go and fetch it out of where it waited in the fridge.

"Not for me, I'm full, but I can think of another type of afters that could burn all of those calories off" Eric replied in a teasing tone and headed towards the couch again.

"Oh, I am positive that you will be able to manage this. I made a surprise. Let's see if you like it" Calleigh replied as she removed the plate out of the fridge and added a couple of items out of a draw placed there earlier.

"Ummm surprises huh? I'm starting to like the sound of it. Tell me more." Eric sat up paying attention to her heading towards him.

"Good" Calleigh replied as she continued her attention with a plate covered in a metal serving cover shaped like a bell that she had added on top to hide the surprise.

"This gets more and more intruiging" Eric looked up in anticipation as he watched her complete the short journey and sat the covered plate down on the table in front of him.

"Well that's what surprises are meant to be" Calleigh replied smiling at the questioning look on his face and sat down next to him.

"So this is what you spent the time off preparing? If so, you should have time off more often" Eric said as he moved closer to her and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Yes it was partly. Now watch carefully and take it all in" Calleigh said as she reluctantly moved away from his soft lips and placed her hand on the plate cover.

"Okay, okay" Eric replied confused what all the fuss was about and why she had moved away from his kisses.

He watched as Calleigh slowly revealed what was hidden under the plate cover. At first he was unsure whether he believed what he was seeing.

"Eric?" Calleigh asked after a long pause of silence from him with a sense of dread in her voice.

"Is this what I think it means?" Eric asked as his eyes moved back and to between Calleigh and the plate sat on the table, not quite taking it all in.

"Yes" Calleigh replied in a small voice laced with fear as he continued to look between the two and then settled on he plate.

"Oh my god" Eric managed to get out as he took in that on the plate, Calleigh had spelt out DADDY in sweets and cream and next to it lay two pairs of booties, one pair pink and the other pair were blue.

"It's true. Are you okay?" Calleigh asked as she moved her shaking hand towards his and took it into her grasp.

"Am I ok?" Eric replied his voice had a trace of awe in it. He took his other hand and wrapped her small one between both of his."I am more than okay."

"You are okay that we are having a baby? I mean we talked about the possibilities of it if it did happen, but I was worried that you thought it may be too soon." Calleigh looked deep into his dark eyes with her own twinkling emerald ones to search out the truth in them.

"Calleigh, yes okay this is sooner than we expected, but you have made the happiest man alive. I love you so much. You are going to be the mother of my child" Eric replied when he moved one hand to cup the side of her face gently.

"You are going to be a father. I am so happy that this is going to be with you. I love you so much and can't think of anyone I would prefer to do this with" Calleigh replied so softly he nearly didn't catch all of her words.

"We can do this" Eric replied as he stroked her cheek with his thumb as he saw her wet eyes and wiped the tears happiness that were spilling out.

"Yes we can, as long as I have you by my side" Calleigh replied as she felt so loved with him gently stroking her face.

"You have no need to worry on that front. I will be with you every step of the way. Every craving, morning sickness and anything you need" Eric replied smiling as he thought how Calleigh would change over the next few months.

"Dr Jackson says I am seven weeks pregnant. He has given me a long list of things I can and can't do, including limits on using my guns and some medication" Calleigh stated slightly sad that would mean, but she wasn't going to take the risk of her baby being harmed.

"I will take a look at that. I know what you are like" Eric replied thinking about how after surviving a severe attack after the fire where she tried to rescue someone and he nearly lost her. He shook his head not wanting to think any more what could have happened.

"I will be good. Promise" Calleigh replied as Eric raised his eyebrows at her statement in mocking questioning disbelief. "This baby means everything to me."

"Okay. I believe you" Eric replied with a smile as his hand joined the other one her face and leant forward and kissed her.

Ten minutes later the plate was abandoned as they headed towards the bedroom as Eric wanted to show Calleigh just how much the news meant to him.


End file.
